1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an identification display system and method therefor and, more particularly, to a garment such as a jacket with a hidden pocket for holding an identification which may be readily displayed.
2. Background of the Invention
Oftentimes, a season pass or lift ticket is hung by a chain from a skier or snowboarder's neck. When requested to show a ticket or pass, prior to boarding a lift for example, the enthusiast may have to remove her glove or mitten--commonly too bulky to provide the dexterity to operate the main jacket zipper--remove another article like a scarf or neck warmer just to access the zipper, and then unzip the coat which may expose a non-weather proof layer of clothing or even skin to the elements. Weather conditions, be it snow, wind, or simply cold may exacerbate the discomfort. All of this inconvenience is required simply to display a pass to ride the chair lift.
Pass holders are available to minimize these problems. Representative is an armband which is secured around the bicep area of a jacket. The pass is located on the outer surface of the armband so that it is immediately visible to the operator checking tickets in the lift line. A disadvantage of the armband pass holder is that personal information provided on the identification, perhaps including one's name and address, and even a picture, are displayed at all times. Many people are reluctant to continually have displayed such personal information. Because the armband is on the exterior of the jacket, snow, water, or ice may invade the pass chamber, damaging or weakening the pass or causing the information thereon to fade or blur.